Chaos In Senela
by Despair Induced
Summary: Harmony stood there looking at the cracked mirror. What happened in Senela she would never forget. Just where had things gone down hill.
1. Beginning

t's been some time since I came to this world. Me, my family and my best friend Rose came here to find my former dark side Crystal Sheild. Who disappeared into a mirror in a place called "Mirror Mountain". Even though she isn't my dark side anymore. She's still a part of me. I am now walking through the forest trying to find firewood for the temporary camp we set up. I then sensed a presence behind me I immediately summoned my wepon. A purple bow with swirl  
design and a quiver of arrows with the same design and I then yelled. "Who's there? show yourself." "well look who's agressive today." said a voice that I'd never thought I hear again.

"Chaos, what are you doing here!" I yelled, Then drew back an arrow and fired it, but Chaos caught before it hit and threw it behind her. She stood and said while summing her sword. "Well looks i'm going to have to fight" I then fired three arrows. two she  
deflected with her sword. But one of them hit her in the elbow."Ow." she said as she pulled it out and healed herself. Then she launched at me I tried to dodge but she sliced my eye "OUCH" I yelled. Then Chaos paused and then said "WHAT? Why." Another pause. "Fine." Chaos then disappeared. "What was Chaos doing here" I wondered. Holding my hand over my bleeding eye. I then stared to walk back to camp.

I ran into my youngest daughter  
Water Rose. "OH MY GOD, Harmony are you okay. You're bleeding! " She asked worried drooping the basket she was carrying. " I'm fine, where's Bat Bomb?" I asked. Still holding my hand over my eye. While using my magic to give Water Rose back the basket she then said with lingering concern"She's at the camp." " Thank you, Water Rose" I Replied then walked towords the camp.

When I arrived back at our camp  
my husband, my best friend Rose, and my eldest daughter Bat Bomb asked if I was okay. I said I was and had Bat Bomb heal my eye but I am now blind in my left eye, and have a scar. When Water Rose came back I explained that I was attacked by Chaos. When I was done we heard rustling in the bushes and we immediately summoned our wepons. Then a group of children came out and then a Burnette with a black Hoodie came up to me. "CARLA, what are doing" yelled a tall  
Burnette. But the girl with the Hoodie didn't listen. Instead she took off the hood and spoke in a emotionless tone."Greetings Harmony Dancer, i'm Carla Ina, Nice to meet you." I was surprised. How had this girl known who she was. Then Carla  
Walked back over to the Burnette and started speaking " This is my big sister Charlotte. The boy with the brown hair is her twin brother Jacob. The blonde girl is his Girlfriend Lilly, the boy with the black hair is Dell, we are going to help you find your friend" Carla  
said. "We will?" Asked Dell confused. "We will." answered Carla. I was wondering how this girl had known my name so I agreed "ALRIGHT, let's go!" said Water Rose happily while spinning around. "I suppose it could be fun." replied Bat Bomb. Little did they know that this set in motion something that none of them excepted.


	2. Carla

It's been a day since that group of kids started traveling with us. Now we are going in town to get some supplies. Jacob offered to go along with Lily but I offered to go with them. "But won't the townspeople report you to the police?" Lily asked worried "Oh, that's not a problem." I replied "Rose taught us all a disguise spell. After all she and Basket Bomb are Changelings." I immediately cast the spell. When I'm in disguise my purple and black hair turns to dirty blonde  
and I also aquire freckles. I put some hair over my blind eye to keep people from seeing it. "Alright. Let's get some supplies." I say to Jacob and Lilly "Okay." They both replied. And with that we went to the nearby town.

"Alright, so what do we need, Harmony?" Lily asked while holding onto Jacob's hand. I then replied while taking out a list. "Well let's see. We need, hay, cherries, hamburger buns, and 7 gallons of water."

"Hay!?" "7 gallons of water!?" Lily and Jacob said at the same time, with suprised looks on their faces.

"Yes hay. We're magical ponies from another dimension. Remember?" I replied. "As for the water... It's for Water Rose. She needs lots of water to live, after all." "Oh I see. As for hay we can buy it at the pet store. We can buy the rest at the Grocery store." Lily said "Okay." I replied but then I ran into a tall Burnette with dark green eyes." "Oh, i'm so sorry." I apologized. But she replied with a simple "Ugh." then she walked away with her hands behind her  
back. "She was weird." Jacob said " Yeah, she was. Oh well let's go. I'm starving." "Alright."

"We're back." I yelled while disabling my disguise spell. "Great, where's my water. I'm parched." Water Rose said. "Here it is." Lily said while opening a bottle of water. "Thanks Lily!" Water Rose said as she gulped down the whole bottle. "Alright, Where should we go next?" Rose questioned. Pulling out a map and laying it on the table. Carla then walked up and pointed to place near a beach. "Seashell City. It has a island off the coast that can only be reached by flying. Your friend might be there." "Awesome. A beach town I can freshen up there." Water Rose said excitedly. I then walked up to Carla and asked "Carla how come you know all these things?" She then stared at me with emotionless eyes and answered. "That's me to know and you to find out."


	3. Ordinary

"Huh?!" I was surprised. That's for me to know and you to find out. What did she mean by that. And then Charlotte came up behind Carla and said with a worried tone. "Carla. Are you okay. You've been acting really weird lately?" "I'm fine." Carla replied "Let's get going. We wouldn't want be late, would we." Alright." Dell answered the whispered to Water Rose . "Carla starting to creep me out, Water Rose." Then Water Rose whispered back. "Yeah, has she always been like this?" "No. She used to be happy-go-lucky. She started acting like this a month ago." "Weird." " 'kay, shall we get going then." Rose said excitedly, packing up her stuff with her magic. "If we go now we should be there by sundown." That's my Rose, always willing jump at the chance to be a leader and organize things. Which makes sense. After all she's next in line to become the Changeling queen. Which is suprising because she has a big sister named Bergamot. But I rather not go into details about her quite yet . I really hope Carla's theory is correct. Because I really want to see Crystal Sheild. She's like a sister to me.

Finally we arrived in Seashell City. we're planning on staying on the island. But we have to find a private area to to take off our disguises. Even though it's winter some people are doing volunteer work. Luckily Lily was born here. So she's going to bring us to a secret area of the beach that only she and two friends named Nick and Walker know about. And plus it's on course of the island so we set off.

"OK. We're here." Lily said happily.

The sand of the beach was a very light yellow. Several shells of various light colors lined the shore. The sea was so clear that it sparkled. The view was indeed beautiful.

"It sure is secluded." I say while all of us off our disguises. "Alright. We'll carry you all with our magic." Bat Bomb said. "COOL. I get to fly." Dell said obviously super excited about this. "Guys I have to stay here to regain my strength." Water Rose said getting into the water "Okay, just be careful." Bat Bomb replied her blue bat wings flapping in the wind. "Fine I will." "Come on Bat Bomb we need get going" I yelled while picking up Carla and Charlotte. "I'm coming." she replied.

We finally arrived at the island "We're here, al-" I was then interrupted by Dell saying. "Hey, who's that." I then looked in the direction he was facing and saw something again. There was no doubt about it. The short purple hair, the light pink horn it was her. I then yelled running over to her, crying tears of joy."Crystal Sheild!" she then turned to me eyes widening. "Har-mo-ny?..."


	4. New Friends

"Man we haven't been since Lily got together with that Jacob guy." said a boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Yeah, we haven't Nick." a boy with light brown hair and eyes said. "Now that I think about it, you had a crush on her didn't you, Walker?" Nick said while pointing at Walker. "I DID NOT." Walker said with a huge blush on his face. " Yeah, right. Anyway what are we doing here?" then Walker replied " I saw Lily and Jacob with some other people come here." "Oh, okay I wonder why she came he-?" Nick was then interrupted by Walker pointing at a girl with long, wavy honey blonde hair. "Hey Nick, look over there." "Who's that?" Nick questioned while the girl got out the water. "I don't know." Walker started. But was interrupted by something starting to glow. He was nervous about what it was, so he continued and pulled Nick behind a bush.

"GET DOWN."

The mystery girl was now glowing. "This is getting super weird,Nick" Walker said to Nick. Who was now staring. And then before their very eyes, the girl's hair turned from honey blonde to purple. She grew blue wings and horse ears on top of her head. At this point Walker was staring in disbelief and Nick started to have a massive nosebleed.

"I smell blood." The girl said while flying over to the bush where Nick and Walker were hiding.

"This is bad!" Walker thought. As he tried to wipe away the blood on his friend with his jacket. And then he looked up to see the girl was looking at him, with curious eyes. "Hi, I'm Water Rose. What's your name?" Asked Water Rose holding out her hand. "Umm...I'm Walker." He said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Walker. Is your friend okay?" she asked looking at Nick. " Oh, you mean Nick? Yeah he's fine." Walker said looking at Nick also. "Hey Nick wake up." he said shaking his passed out friend. "Here, let me help you." Water Rose said getting a ball of water out of ocean and dropping it on Nick's face. "I'M UP. I'M UP." He yelled then looked at Water Rose. "Are you an angel?" Then Water Rose giggled while blushing. "No, i'm not an angel. I'm a water pegesus." "A water pegesus?" questioned Nick.

"Yep. Us water pegesi can control water, but only when we're near water sources. Also we need large amounts of it to survive." She explained. And at that moment Bat Bomb came flying in. Water Rose then jumped on Nick's head trying to hide him. "Water Rose, we found aunt Crystal Sheild so we nee-. You know see those boys right? Who are they?" She asked pointing at Water Rose. "Oh, that's great. I was just hiding them. And there names are Nick and Walker. They're Lily's friends. So can they travel with us? " Water Rose replied answering all three questions. "Wait how do you know Lily?" Nick questioned."She and her friends are traveling with us." Bat Bomb answered. "And no Water Rose. They can't travel with us." "Awww, come on sis, please?" Water Rose replied back sticking her bottom lip out. She couldn't explain it, but she had a warm feeling around Nick . She liked this new feeling. "Okay, you know I can't say no to that face." Bat Bomb replied smiling. "Thanks Bat Bomb. " Water Rose then said getting off her preach on top of Nick's head. " Let's go, shall we?" "Okay"

"Crystal Shield, I missed you so much." I said hugging her. She then returned the hug. "I missed you, too." Then she noticed Carla, broke the hug and went over to her. "Do you realize what done!" "Yes, I have." "Look, I realize that Time Keeper took your Light Side, until it happens. But the whole reason I came here was to stop them by myself!" "Time Keeper realized you couldn't do it by yourself." " You don't think I know that. And Time Keeper is really okay with-" Carla and Crystal Shield were cut off by Water Rose and Bat Bomb flying with two boys. And Water Rose stared to say."Hey guys were back. Oh,what's going on here?"


	5. End of the Ordinary

"Who are those boys, Water Rose?" I asked her. "These are Nick andWalker. They're going to be traveling with us." She replied while she and Bat Bomb put Nick and Walker down on the ground. "Oh, it's so good to see you again,guys." Lily said walking over to them. "Good to see you too, Lily" Walker said smiling and slightly blushing. " Hey, Aunt Crystal Sheild. So good to see you again. " Water Rose said to her, hugging her. "Good to see you too, Water Rose." She replied. "Soooo... shall we go back, then. I mean we found what we came for." I said to all of them. Then Carla came up behind me and looked at me with her usual emotionless gaze. "I'm afraid not, Harmony." I replied by saying. "What do you mean, Carla?" Just about when I was ready to ask another question I sensed something behind me. I turned around to see the same girl that I ran into at the market. She walked walked over to Rose and said. "She's right, your journey here is far from over." Carla then gasped "Bergamot." We all looked at the green-eyed Burnette and Rose said with her voice quivering."B-Bergamot, is that really you?" And then Bergamot's hair turned from brown to blue-green. She grew light teal translucent Changeling wings from her back and her human ears disappeared and black pony ears took their place on top of her head. Finally a mid-length rigid Changeling horn formed on her forehead. It really was Bergamot the first daughter of the now reformed Changeling queen Chrysalis. And also the most recent 'Born Dark Side'. (Born Dark Side: A pony who is born with just a Dark Side. The last one was born over 100 years ago.) "You'll just have to wait until she comes." Bergamot continued. Ugh I don't understand why Bergamot, Carla and Crystal Sheild talk like they know something that there not telling the rest of us. Walker then interrupted my thoughts and said "if we have to wait until something happens, you can stay at my house." "But won't your parents be there too?" Basket Bomb asked worried. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. You see I killed my parents last year. They left me their money and masion in their will." Walker replied happily. "WHAT!" We all screamed, not believing what he just said. "I'm kidding, i'm kidding. Yeah, they actually died in car accident." He reassured us. And with that comment we went off to his maison.

So how did you like the chapter. I'd really like some feedback on the story so comment below what you think.


	6. Bergamot

~a few minutes before Bergamot arrived~

Bergamot was sitting down next to a white haired girl on a cliff side overlooking Seashell City, and she then asked the girl. "Time Keeper are you absolutely sure about this?" The clocks and gears in Time Keeper's hair let out a slight "jingle" sound as she turned to Bergamot. "I am Bergamot. You are a major factor in this too, you know?" "I know! You keep telling me that and you never tell me why!" Time Keeper was taken a back by Bergamot's mini outburst. But she quickly calmed down and told Bergamot. "If you really want to know about why I tell you that I'll answer it. You see if someone goes back in time and change the slightest thing it might change the way the world would be like later down the line. The human race calls this phenomenon "the butterfly effect". Even though time travel isn't possible yet in this world. It has remained a popular topic in science - fiction." " What does human culture have to with all of this?" Bergamot asked. Time Keeper then continued. "You're half right you see our world wouldn't be in the peaceful state it is now if your mom didn't attack Canterlot. You see if she had not Equestria would be a wasteland right now I just what was necessary to Equestria." "So... why are you doing this? "Because if someone changes something as big as changing a world's fate. The world needs something of the same value in return" Time Keeper finished. She gave Bergamot a kiss on the check, got up and said "Now, go down there and make sure that this world succumbs to its fate." To which Bergamot reluctantly obliged.

 ** _Quick author's note: Bergamot's and Time Keeper's relationship is romantic._**

"Wow! So big." Water Rose said in awe.

Walker's maison was big, white, had four stories, and suited on top of a large hill. "Yep, it is there are a lot of rooms so it should be enough for all of us." Walker replied. "Are you sure that no one is going to discover us?" I asked, still uncomfortable with the situation. " You worry too much, Harmony. I swear it'll be fine." Walker tried reassured me. But this coming from the person who joked about their parents deaths. I wasn't so sure. He then he walked over to Bat Bomb kissed her hand. But before he could say anything, she summoned her black twin pistols and put them on either side of Walker's head and said. " If you even think of pulling something like this again and I WILL blow your brains out. Got that?" Walker put his hands up in a mock surrender. " Pleae, forgive me." Bat Bomb let out a grunt and put away her wepons and walked away from him." Smooth move, dude" Nick said to Walker who was now shaking with fear."Sh- She's just playing hard to get." "She's Asexual, Walker. She's not interested in anybody. " Water Rose said while pating him on the shoulder. "Oh. Come on, how come every time I find a girl I like, I can't actually get with her." He said distraught. Nick then put his hand on Walker's other shoulder."You'll get there someday." Then Water Rose and Nick nodded trying to reassure their friend. "Really, you think so?" Walker's eyes light up with determination. "Then what about you, Water Rose? " Nick responded by giving an angry glare at his best friend. "Sorry, Nick." the light brown haired boy said. Rubbing the back of his head, nervously. "Anyway, now that's over with. Who's ready to go inside" Walker said "'BOUT TIME."

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't much going on in this chapter. But don't worry the next 2 chapters will be focused on character development. Oh you're probably wondering what Time Keeper was going about. But i'm not telling just yet. Instead I'll leave hints said by Crystal Shield, Carla and Bergamot. Also if i leave any words out or i make grammar mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them and update the edited version on Wattpad. Because for some reason I can't edit my uploads on DeviantArt's moblie app for some reason(That or I just can't find where you do it). Anyway until next time.**_


	7. Thunder

"So, what do you guys think?" Walker said with a pride on his face. "It's...uh...hmmm." I tried to search for the right words. "Big..." "Hey, Water Rose, There's two beds in my room. Wanna sleep in the extra bed?" Nick asked Water Rose who happily agreed. Nick then felt one of Bat Bomb's Pistols on the back of his head. "Listen, don't try anything with my little sister, got it?" Nick was scared as crap now, Thinking about what Bat Bomb would do. If he did as much as touch Water Rose. "Ye-Ye-Yes Ma'am." "Good." She replied putting her pistol away.

After they figured out the sleeping arrangements

"Alright everyone, so now that we're all done with that what should we do?" Rose asked "I guess we'll just have to wait." Basket Bomb said to his 3rd cousin. I turned around to think about the subject. But I saw Crystal Sheild, Carla and Bergamot arguing about that Time Keeper girl. Crystal Sheild didn't like her. Bergamot was neutral and Carla defended her. I still want to know about this mysterious girl but oh well.

I along with Water Rose and Rose were hovering in the air when Charlotte blurted out. "Oh, by the way, There's gonna be a thunderstorm tonight." Water Rose's wings then stiffened up out of fear and she crashed to the floor. "A Th-Thu-Thunderstorm!?" Nick was surprised at Water Rose's sudden strange behavior. He then asked me what was wrong with her. While helping Water Rose off the ground. Which earned a glare from Bat Bomb. I then answered Nick. "You see, Water Rose is afraid of thunderstorms."

It was a little past 10:00 p.m when Nick woke to a loud "CRACK!" followed by solf whimpering. He immediately recalled Harmony's comment about how Water Rose was afraid of thunderstorms. He noticed that she wasn't in her bed or the side facing him. So he got out of the bed and got the blanket that laid on the edge of his bed and brought it with him to other side of Water Rose's bed. Even though he was just in his boxers, but he didn't care. He needed to comfort his friend. "You okay, Water Rose?" He looked down to see her shivering. Her wings were wrapped around her body, she was covering her pony ears with her hands. Then another crack of Thunder erupted from outside. Water Rose flinched at the sound, completely unaware of Nick's presence. In a instant Nick took the blanket and wrapped it around her, trying his best to comfort his friend. Water Rose looked up at him, her pupils were dilated. She also had tears in her eyes. Seeing his coolest friend like this made his heart break. He then took Water Rose's hands off her ears and held them in his own. "Are you okay, Water Rose?" he asked again looking directly into her deep sea blue eyes "I *Sniff*..Uhh *Sniff*." Water Rose stammered. Nick then wiped her tears with one of his hands. Then two cracks of Thunder sounded. Making Her scream out. Nick was now desperate. He just wanted make her happy. So he did the only thing he could. "It's okay now, Water Rose." He said while starting to embrace her. "Can I least ask why you're afraid of thunderstorms?" He continued, running his hand though her purple hair. Water Rose then answered. "You see... Harmony and Basket Bomb aren't my real parents. For my first 5 years I lived with my real parents Water Lily and Shark Tooth. We were a happy family. One day we went somewhere to celebrate a Water Pegesus holiday. It was raining that day. But the building caught fire because of a lighting bolt and since a Water Pegesi's weakness is fire very few ponies survived and the ones who were too young to take care of themselves, were sent to an orphanage. Since my parents died because of a thunderstorm I was scared of them ever since." Then Water Rose, who basically just relived the nightmare stared bawling into Nick's shoulder. "Water Rose..." Then he heard her fall asleep he then got up and put back in her bed. He decided to sleep with her. He felt Water Rose at the of another crack of Thunder. He then pulled her closer to him and he thought " 'Night Water Rose... Oh god, what's going to happen if Bat Bomb finds out?"

Author's Note: ALL THE FLUFF. Also Nick won't get together until the middle of the second Chaos in Senela. So their will be plenty of fluff in between.


	8. Anger

"Should we attack them, now?" questioned Chaos Dancer. "Soon." Answered Snake. "Argh, I can't wait any longer. I want torture one of them. " Atomic Bomb screamed. Her long green hair swishing in the wind while she jumped up and down. "You'll get to, soon. Remember this is merely the beginning."

"I've never sleep that good in a long time" I yawned. I then went downstairs quietly so I wouldn't wake Basket Bomb. When I opened the door I heard yelling from downstairs. It sounded like Bat Bomb and Nick. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" "Nothing, I swear!" "Sis, don't hurt him!" Water Rose was down there too. When I got down there I found Bat Bomb holding Nick in the air by his collar and Water Rose pulling on her sister's arm trying to get her to stop. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I yelled while separating them with my magic. "Well... umm... you see... umm.. It was nothing, ok." Water Rose replied. " Well alright, if you say so." I answered back unsure. "What's all the commoti-argh!" Rose yelled while falling down the stairs. But saving herself by flapping her bug-like wings just before she hit the ground. "You okay?" I replied concerned about my friend. "Yep, just tripped that's all." "Hello, Rose." "Dahhh!" She screamed, then turning to see Bergamot. "Bergamot, you scared me half to death." Both of them cringed after Rose finished. " Please, don't say that. It brings back bad memories." Bergamot said, still cringing. Obviously very uncomfortable. "Uhh... what are you talking about? " Nick asked Rose and Bergamot. "Shut your damn mouth! Remember, you're just a mere member of the human race!" Bergamot snapped. "Oh, the profanity." Water Rose said mockingly. Than Bergamot used her magic to lift Water Rose up by her neck. "SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH!" "Bergamot, stop it!" Rose screamed, on the verge of tears. Bergamot then looked at her while releasing Water Rose. "I'm so sorry." Bergamot said looking at the ground. She then left the room with her fists clinched in regret.

A few minutes after Bergamot left the room the rest of my companies entered. " She... lost control again, didn't she, Rose." Crystal Sheild said, putting her hands on Rose's shoulders. " Yeah..." Rose replied. "I think now as good of time as any to tell you all what happened between me and Bergamot."

 _ **A/N For my Wattpad and Fanfiction only readers I'm hosting a design contest so visit my DeviantArt the link to it is on my profile. When you get there look for the journal titled Chaos in Senela Character Design Contest.**_


End file.
